Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger/Desert Mission
Amy Rose and Cream approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Amy said to Cream, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Amy's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Sonic was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Sonic?" "The rumors are true, Amy." said Sonic. "Eggman's hoarding the world's entire supply of hair care products at his desert compound!" "I'm kinda busy here, Sonic. How about we take a pass on this one?" Amy asked, but realized something Sonic said in his sentence. "Wait, did you say the entire supply?" "By this time tomorrow, we'll all be shampooing with toothpaste!" Sonic replied. "No!" said Amy in shock that sounded like and audible gasp. You can still stop him, Amy!" Sonic reassured her, and then reminded her that there wasn't much time either. "That is if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Here's what you'll need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a canteen, a pair of sunglasses, and a pair of desert shoes. "Good luck with the shopping!" Amy quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Cream followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that had a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and saw quickly grabbed what looked like the canteen. "You can do it, Amy!" As Cream marked the box next to the canteen drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto another shelf and onto the higher one and picked up the sunglasses. "Yes!" Cream cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a bag of chili dogs. "No!" Cream said, marking a check in the box near the sunglasses drawing. Amy remembered the chili dogs wasn't what she required, as tempting as they were and jump off and landed on her feet on the floor. She quickly grabbed the desert shoes nearby. "That's what you need!" Cream said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the shoes drawing. "Hooray!" Cream cheered. "Desert, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Amy, and thankfully, Cream had her own that was pretty much like Amy's. They geared up and set off for the desert where Eggman and Fiona were. There, Eggman and Fiona stood at a watch bridge, watching the moving truck carrying all the strawberry scented Natural Intensity Hair Care cargo being driven into the compound. Eggman pressed a button on his remote, and the truck entrance door slammed shut behind the truck loudly. Eggman and Fiona's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see someone the hoped wouldn't be. "Tell me that's a mirage." said Fiona in disdain. Her voice now spoke in rage. "Tell me that's not--!" Eggman gritted his teeth and shouted loudly, "Amy Rose!" Amy was standing by the entrance, wearing the desert sunglasses, the canteen with a strap on her shoulder, and the desert shoes. "A world without strawberry scented styling gel?" said Amy rather surprised. She smiled as she said then, "This time, you went too far, Eggman!" NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Eggman and Fiona in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Amy getting the entire supply of hair care products back from Eggman and Fiona for good. THE MOBIUS MERCURY NEWS -Extra!- Serving the Greater Mobian Area- -Volume 1- NO SPLIT ENDS FOR MOBIUS! Hare Care Hijackers Defeated in 36 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions